fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Pix
}} Description Pix is the middle child of the royal house of Nondou. However, having not a lick of good social skill, Pix ran away and eventually joined the Nohrian Army. She is a naturally creative person and spends much of her time secluded in her tent, probably scribbling down ideas for a story or doodling something. Her birthday is February 16th. If she S-Supports with someone, she will have a daughter named Allison. All Routes Pix is a part of the Nohrian Army, under a mage sector. Birthright Conquest Pix shows up in the chapter Rainbow Sage, and explains to Corrin at the beginning of the chapter that she was sent by their older brother to aid, since they don't have a mage. Nyx points out that she is there, and Pix sort of laughs awkwardly, ending the conversation. Revelations Personality Pix is shown as a shy and slightly awkward character, often not wanting to talk to others in supports with others. She will often just keep to herself, letting others either approach, or something catches her eye that lets her push past her shyness. Pix is also slightly forgetful. She asks Selena in her S support if she remembered the day right, and in her B Support with Nyx, forgot where to meet up with the elder mage and actually wandered around the forest in embarrassment. She doesn't seem to take being embarrassed easily, tending to cry whenever she does something completely wrong that seems to damage it beyond repair. In her A support with Mozu, she's actually sort of crying over cutting into her finger while trying to cook. She tends to be a surprisingly scathing person once her outer, quiet shell is removed. In her C Support with Selena, Pix makes a few comments about the boy Selena was complaining about, surprising the girl. It's even shown off with her support with Tina, where during which Pix swears and complains about the part of the Nohrian Army right off the bat, after the two realize they know each other. Something that can burst through the shell with a vengeance is her love of furry animals, like wolves, and cats. This is brought out in her supports with any of the shifters, and she will usually go to pet them because heck yes, actual furry beings. Some are happy with this, some are not. She cares... only after she's done the petting. She also has an immense enjoyment of sweet things, and connected to this, an appetite to go with it. She'll chew through an entire bag of candy, as shown in her C support with Asugi. If she likes a food, it'll usually be gone in a matter of seconds. This is also referenced in her good food quote, where she mentions she ate half the plate already. Funnily enough, the food could also be vegtables, but let's chalk that up to gameplay and story segregation. "In-game" Base Stats blah As an Enemy Chapter 14- Light Scatters Class Sets Standard Sets bold indicates preferred promotion Friendship Sets Partner Sets Special Classes Supports Romantic Supports = Canon = * Corrin (Either Gender) * Mozu (finished) * Kaze * Azura * Silas * Leo * Laslow (finished) * Selena (finished) * Odin * Beruka * Nyx * Keaton (finished) * Oboro (Revelations Only) * Subaki (Revelations Only) * Kaden (Revelations Only) * Scarlet (Revelations Only) * Azama (Revelations Only) = Other Fatesonas = * Vitya * Tulle (finished) * Marie * Ceres * Crow * TBA Other Supports = Canon = * Camilla * Elise * Niles * Arthur * Charlotte * Benny * Sakura (Revelations Only) * Hayato (Revelations Only) * Orochi (Revelations Only) * Asugi (Revelations Only) * Any Canon Kid that she just so happens to get = Other Fatesonas = * Tina * Allison (HER KID) * Kaori (Revelations Only) * Any Fatesona Kid that she just so happens to get * TBA Quotes tba Personal Skill * Flair For Power - Can use for a +4 to Damage and Skill, but takes a -4 to speed in exchange. Roster Entry A shy young mage of a noble family. Her unwillingness to leave the place of her birth led her to stay in the country of Nohr. A surprisingly loose-tongued lady, once you get close. Spends much of her time in books. Born on February 16th. Possible Endings Pix - The Scribbling Mage Unmarried- Married- Trivia * Pix dislikes the taste of vegetables and does not even like to look at them. * She and her sisters' zodiac are all Aquarius. * She REALLY doesn't like Zola. * Her canon promoted class is Sorcerer. * She has accidentally made a sentient fireball. Sometimes they show up and wreak havoc. The name of the fireball is Flire. Do with that what you will. * Pix gets depressive spells where she constantly questions if she'll die or not, or if she'll remember anything once she gets to the afterlife, if there is one. * Pix has a special tome called Shading. It's a long-distance, powerful, and accurate tome that is only usable at A-tome level. It cuts her speed and defense in half until her next attack. * Pix and Tina met in a bakery, but due to BOTH girls having terrible memory they don't realize they knew each other until their b support. * Pix actually was taught a few dancing moves. This is a tighter held secret than her drawing skills and her viola skills. DON'T ASK HER ANYTHING ABOUT HER DANCING. * She names her troubadour/dark knight horse after her older sister, Roweki. * She has a small kink for mercenaries. Category:Nohr Category:Dark Mage Category:Character Category:First Generation Category:Female